


Aftershocks

by MeredithBrody



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pride considers the real reason he couldn't cope with Brody being hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftershocks

**Author's Note:**

> Tag for "Breaking Brig" 1x03

" With all due respect, director- You want me to make a choice between a traitor and one of my own... I'll take the shot every time ."

The problem was though, Meredith Brody wasn't just  one of his own . She was more than that. Much more. He wasn't sure when that had happened, but it had.

She'd been here only a few months, and most of the time he'd been trying to save his marriage, but by now he knew his marriage was a lost cause and he needed to stop flogging a dead horse. Linda hadn't picked up his call, which seemed to be common now. He had to pick up her calls, but she didn't have the same expectation. He was done, if she wanted them over he could agree to that.

While what he'd said to Vance was true, even if it were Christopher in that choke hold he would have taken the shot. But he wouldn't have run quite so fast to check on him, and he wouldn't have been so afraid if Christopher had had a similar look on his face. Brody had looked so shocked, so stilled. Normally he knew she would have fought more, but he'd been there, and she'd known that.

Right now though, he was trying to figure out why her tiny little nod had mattered so much to him. He'd told her she was OK, trying to pass that confidence onto her, and she'd just returned with that tiny little nod. He was just sat at his desk thinking about what he had done, and watching her as he did.

"Hey, what you thinking about?" Were the first words he was aware of for quite some time, and he was sure the only reason he heard them was because she'd walked up to his desk to say them. He leant back and looked at her, much more cheerful now than she had been a few hours ago. The debate was, did he tell her or did he pretend nothing had been going through his mind.

"Oh, nothing much?" He brushed off, standing up and heading for the kitchen, hoping that she wouldn't follow. That had been a ridiculous hope. Clearly she knew there was something on his mind, and she was empathetic enough to want to know that he was alright.

"Pride, you've been staring at me all night, you've hardly moved. When LaSalle left you barely even blinked." She continued, following him into the kitchen. That was exactly what he'd expected her to do, yet he still wished she hadn't. It was only once he stopped at the counter that she continued again, putting her hand on his shoulder to make sure she had his attention. "What's going on in that mind of yours?"

He took a breath and decided he'd be at least try to be honest with her, up until a point anyway. He wasn't sure he should tell her everything. But she was a damn good interrogator, and he'd probably get it out of her anyway. "I was thinking about how I don't know what I'd do without you now." That was enough, surely.

"Well, you're stuck with me so you should have no real problems there." She grinned then leant back against the opposite counter. He put the coffee maker on, even though he wasn't really thirsty. He needed some reason to have come in here. Brody clearly wasn't finished with her thought, though, and continued talking. "I'm going to try and settle. You said the people made the place home."

"Let me help you make a home here." He half asked, half stated. That was one of the things he wanted more than anything.

"What?" She asked, clearly not following what he was saying at all. Not that she could blame him.

"Let me help you." He repeated, and it was obvious she was still confused by what he meant. This was going to mean desperate measures, but he would be able to do it.

"Pride--" He didn't let her finish the thought, and instead pulled her in to him and kissed her as hard as he could. After a few seconds she melted into him, one hand going into his hair and the other snaked round his back. They clung to each other for a few minutes until they both needed to break and breathe.

"This wasn't how I expected tonight to be going." She muttered a few seconds later, just as he started kissing her neck and down to her collarbones.

"Do you want me to stop?" He had to ask, because there was always a chance that she would change her mind, but at the gentle tug on his hair and the chuckle she let out he figured that she very much wanted him to continue.

"Not on your life." She confirmed a second later. That was all the encouragement he needed, he picked her up entirely and started through the office, determined to get her up to the room he used as his home, making sure that nobody would find them. He didn't want to open the distance between them until he absolutely had to.

When they reached the back office he shut the door behind them then had her pinned against the door, his free hand slipping beneath her shirt and squeezing on breast then the other. Then pulling the t-shirt over her head he smiled, then almost groaned as she returned the favour, her nails raking over his back as she did. She knew exactly what she was doing to get him going, and he'd have to show her he knew too.

They both made quick work of the rest of their clothes, at which moment he slipped his hand lower and started massaging and rubbing her, smiling as she squirm a little at his touch. That was all the reward he needed right now. He just leant back, watching her reactions to what he was doing to her.

Moaning his name quietly was as far as Pride could take it, he then pulled her over him and grinned as she positioned herself perfectly over him, slipping down a second later until he was as deep as could be. Then they just stopped for a minute and giggled to each other, both struck by the fact they were doing this. Then he leant forward and kissed her, convincing her to start moving. He met every movement, and soon she wasn't the only one moaning. He pulled her in for another kiss before she screamed, alerting everyone around to what they were doing.

Soon, he followed her over the edge, sitting and wrapping his arms around her he smiled. This was not how he'd expected tonight to go, but it had been a great thing. She clearly thought the same, as she hadn't moved even an inch, she was just resting against his chest where she'd collapsed.

"Wow." Was the first thing either of them said. She was first to catch her breath, and as soon as she did she kissed his neck and ran her hands over his shoulders.

"Yeah." He could only really agree with her.

"Next time, let's not get sucked into doing this in the office, I can never come in here again." She sat back just a little and looked round the room. He laughed lightly then buried his head in her neck again.

"I think next time we'll manage on a proper bed." He muttered as he lowered them to a vertical position, he kept his arms wrapped around her, and she tucked into his side, lazily drawing circles on his chest with her fingers. At the mention of a real bed she perked up a little and grinned up at him.

"My bed." She declared, and it was obvious from the way she said it that that was a non-negotiable fact. If they were in a bed it was going to be her bed. At least that told him she saw some kind of future in this too, not just a one-time thing.

"If you're willing." He teased, almost sure that she would make him pay for that comment for days, but he didn't really care that much. She looked up at him with open-mouthed surprise for a moment, then laughed and shook her head as she realised he was teasing.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't." She joked and lightly smacked his stomach, just enough to cause him to sit up a little. When he laid back down he rolled onto his side and tucked her into his front. She fit perfectly, and he could slip his arms around her and still rest his chin on the top of her head. He was excited about this, and he was sure she would be too. It was early days, but they could do this.


End file.
